Nightmare Foxy (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation) Nightmare Foxy (fully known as 'Nightmare Foxy the Pirate'Scott Cawthon's Public Catalog - Page 31) is an unlockable character in FNaF World and the nightmarish incarnation of Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Appearance Nightmare Foxy's appearance is almost identical to his core series counterpart, but he is smaller, glossier, and has a shorter snout, which still appears cut almost halfway from the fur. He appears less torn up than usual. The right ear is ripped from his costume and the left ear has a huge rip. There are two huge cracks underneath his ears, along with a huge hole on both sides of his head. Like the original Foxy, he lacks animatronic fur from the knee down, revealing three-toed endoskeleton feet. Attacks Strategy Nightmare Foxy can be treated like Withered Bonnie. Like Withered Bonnie, he has Unscrew 2 which has a 50% chance to destroy a single target. Bite 2 is good to quickly deal damage to most enemies as well as using Hot Cheese 2 that can do huge damage over time. Gallery Gameplay Nightmare foxy load.png|Nightmare Foxy's loading screen. NFoxy.png|Nightmare Foxy's icon from the character select screen. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|Nightmare Foxy along with others making an apperance in the title screen. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. He is behind Browboy. Fnafworld.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *Nightmare Foxy having the attack "Bite 2" is a reference to how he was a suspect of the Bite of '87. This is also true for the other Nightmare animatronics with the exception of Plushtrap, Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear and the animatronics from Update 2. *Nightmare Foxy's loading screen would be referring to that he was still out of order for four games, if the one counted the numeral order of the core games. *Oddly, Nightmare Foxy completely lacks fur on his right ear despite having fur on both ears in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **It is possible the model for Nightmare Foxy's head was based on Withered Foxy's head. *Nightmare Foxy still does not have the long pointy tongue as shown in one of the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 teasers and the title screen of the same game. *Nightmare Foxy is one of two animatronics to have a different set of endoskeleton feet that is used by most other animatronics, the other being Withered Bonnie. **Nightmare Foxy is also the only nightmare animatronic to show his endoskeleton feet. **Interestingly, they also share the same attack, Unscrew 2. *Some people wish to have Nightmare Mangle in the game. Strangely, Update 2 did not feature Nightmare Mangle, despite it being a Halloween Character. It is unknown when it will be added, or not at all. *Nightmare Foxy was one of the last few characters to have a kid-friendly redesign, possibly because Scott was having a hard time making him cute. The same applies to Nightmare Chica. *From the game's menu screen and while battling Nightmare Foxy, his hook position is switched. This is due to the appearance being flipped so a new one would not have to be made. **This also happens to Withered Foxy and Funtime Foxy when they are challenged. **Nightmare Foxy is one of the two characters that has only upgraded attacks (Bite 2, Unscrew 2, and Hot Cheese 2), the other being Nightmare Bonnie. *Nightmare Foxy is one of two Foxy characters that doesn't have an eyepatch, the other being Funtime Foxy. Errors *His thumb slightly clips through the left side of his head in his attacking animation. *If one looks closely at his idle animation, he doesn't appear to have upper endoskeleton legs. References Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Nightmares (FW)